


Sign of The Times

by cxsmicdxst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst, But mostly angst, Cheating, Fanfiction, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsmicdxst/pseuds/cxsmicdxst
Summary: “Okay,” he told himself with a long sigh, “this is it. Welcome to your new life...”





	Sign of The Times

It had been a long way up to that point, and he had never been so proud of himself for taking the leap. There was nothing that could kept him locked anymore, no one to tell him he was wrong, or that he was ‘unnatural’, the exact word his family had used before they came to terms with what he felt like.  
It had been years, but remembering the events from the night he came out to his family was still like a dagger piercing through his heart. How the screaming began, how things flew around, the angry and resented tone in his father's voice telling him that he wouldn’t allow such a thing, and how disappointed he was. His mother telling him how she cried everyday, how she didn’t understand how he could be doing this to an otherwise perfect family. They both cutting him off, only to bring him back into their lives arguing that they had realized what it was like to be like him.  
But he knew.  
They were only doing it to him to convince him to ‘turn back'.  
But if there was one thing he was certain of, was his identity, his heart. He was sure of who he was, what he wanted, and his determination would not waver if he could avoid it. And thus, he went through with everything without his family knowing, fully aware that the support he so desired wouldn’t come from them – instead, he leaned on his closest friends, few but amazing, who provided him with all the emotional support he was craving so much, protecting him and standing up to the people that took it in their hands to make his life a living hell.  
Using all his savings and the money his parents had initially destined to his college education, he was able to get everything done, from treatment and surgery to getting a small apartment in a nice neighbourhood, far away from everyone and everything that had harmed him. No one knew who he was, and he could finally gain that new life he wished for.  
Now, standing in front of the mirror and staring at his own bare chest meant so much to him. And he couldn’t be happier. “Okay,” he told himself with a long sigh, “this is it. Welcome to your new life...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope I haven't offended anyone while writing this. I've always wanted to write a trans!AU, and I thought Voltron would be perfect for it, and I've already seen many people working with it. I've researched as much as I could about the different experiences trans people had when coming out, the things they have to go through to get to be who they really are, so I can only hope I get all of this right. With that said, I am always open to criticism, and thank you so much for reading this little piece of what's to come. <3


End file.
